desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember, Part 1
"Remember, Part 1" is the 46th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Flashbacks take us back to moving-in day on Wisteria Lane for Susan, Bree, Lynette, and Gabrielle and how Mary Alice met them on their very first day on the lane. Also, in other flashbacks we are taken back to the day Melanie Foster was murdered. Back in the present, Bree gets some frightening news. Susan moves into a trailer after her house was burnt down, followed by an offer no one could refuse. Lynette and the kids are staying at a hotel, after Lynette discovers Tom's infedelities. After seeing a report on the news, Gabrielle believes Carlos died. Paul begs Zach to get him a good lawyer via Noah. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Lynette finds out that her husband Tom is having an affair. She takes her children and leaves Wisteria Lane. Tom finds out from Karen McCluskey. ("No One is Alone") *Felicia Tilman frames Paul Young for her own murder. Paul is arrested. ("No One is Alone") *Gabrielle and Carlos are overjoyed to learn that their maid is now their baby's surrogate. However, Gabrielle becomes suspicious when Carlos begins to put Xiao-Mei's needs before his wife's. ("No One is Alone") *Mike Delfino asks Susan to stay at his house until her house is rebuilt. She turns down his offer. ("No One is Alone") *Danielle Van de Kamp frees Matthew Applewhite from his mother's basement prison. Matthew packs a gun and leaves with his girlfriend. ("No One is Alone") *Bree checks into a psychiatric hospital - "I think I'm about to have a nervous breakdown." ("No One is Alone") Teaser It is dark on Wisteria Lane. We see a moving van parked outside the Applewhite home. Inside, Betty is surrounded by boxes and plastic bags - she packs up the remainder of her belongings. Betty spots a sheet of music beside a cardboard box and glances over it slowly. She then walks over to her grand piano, sits down, and begins to play the piece. The scene then dissolves into a flashback to the night Matthew tried to split up with his girlfriend. ''1 Year Ago Betty is playing the same grand piano, while Caleb sits nearby eating a bowl of ice-cream and watching TV. Matthew and Melanie appear in the doorway arguing. "I do not get dumped," Melanie screams, "If anyone is getting dumped, it's you!" Matthew grabs Melanie by the hand and pulls her out of her mother and brother's sight. He tells her that he doesn't care how she sees it, he just wants out of their relationship. Melanie moves in and begins to unbuckle her boyfriend's belt and whispers, "There are advantages to dating someone like me." He stops her and firmly informs her that his mother is in the next room. Back inside the lounge, Caleb is listening in on the conversation his brother and Melanie are having. Betty looks at him lovingly as she continues to hit the piano keys with her fingers. Next door, Melanie suggests that Matthew meet her at the lumber-yard at 9 and he reluctantly agrees. Matthew walks off and passes Caleb standing in the doorway. He watches as Melanie leaves and then looks back into the lounge. He stares longingly at a vase full of flowers. Later, Melanie is waiting at the lumber-yard for Matthew. A figure appears at the end of the yard. Melanie (who is hiding behind a huge mound of lumber) hears the oncoming footsteps, smiles and pulls her cardigan down revealing her cleavage. "Well, it's about time," Melanie whispers suggestively as she prances into view. She is surprised to see Caleb in front of her. Melanie is confused and Caleb tells her that Matthew doesn't want to be with her anymore and maybe he could be her boyfriend now. "What?," Melanie exclaims. Caleb confesses his love and Melanie believes that someone has put him up to doing this as a joke. Caleb moves and tries to kiss Melanie and she slaps him furiously and backs away. He grabs her by the shoulders and tries to kiss her again. Melanie screams desperately. She manages to slip out of his grasp, she reaches for a pole of wood, and whacks it against his head. Caleb flashes a look of anger and confusion. He yanks the wood out of Melanie's hand and strikes her violently across the head. Her body falls to the ground. Caleb drops the plank of wood and sees blood pouring out of a wound on Melanie's temple. Her body is lifeless. Caleb shakes with fear and runs away. Caleb dashes through the front-door. He looks around frantically. He is gasping and tearing up. Blood is smeared across his white t-shirt. He appears in the doorway of the lounge where Betty is putting her music sheets away. She turns around and looks at her son. Her face turns cold. Present Day Betty touches her piano as Caleb waits beside her. She looks around before taking her son by the hand and leading him out of the house. The two then start to make their way towards the moving truck. Caleb asks how Matthew will find them if they move away and Betty replies, "Caleb, I think its just going to be you and me from now on." Police sirens echo down Wisteria Lane and lights begin to flash. Betty looks around and spots two police cars that pull up beside them. Several police officers jump out and aim guns in Betty and Caleb's direction. Both mother and son put their hands up. Betty is hand-cuffed and thrown into the back of the police car. She looks out of the window and sees Karen McCluskey, Carlos, Tom and Gabrielle (as well as other residents of the neighborhood) looking on. Betty looks at them and flashes a nervous smile. Before looking away. Act I Mary Alice Young recalls the time she first met Susan, Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle - The days they moved onto Wisteria Lane. 14 Years Ago Susan Mayer, along with her husband Karl and daughter Julie, move to Wisteria Lane. Susan is sitting beside the moving van playing with her toddler daughter. Susan then proceeds to start unpacking some of the belongings but she manages to get herself locked in the back of the moving truck. She calls out desperately for help. Outside, Julie sits patiently in her pram. From inside the truck, Susan asks Julie to unbuckle her pram belt and unlock the door. Just then, Mary Alice happens to be walking past and she is intrigued by the murmurs coming from within the truck. Mary Alice subsequently unlocks the truck door and releases Susan. The two introduce themselves and Mary Alice tells Susan to come over for coffee once she has unpacked. Susan is excited by the prospect of making a new friend. The two finish talking and Susan picks up Julie and holds her up and whispers "Look at your new home!" The Mayer's new house looks beautiful and idyllic in the morning sunshine. ''Present Day We cut to the Mayer's house presently. It's a black sooty heap of brick, wood and rubble after Edie Britt set it on fire. Susan is guiding a blind-folded Julie up the street to the house. Susan pulls of the blind-fold and shows Julie their new temporary home - an RV. "I know it's a little more cramped than we're used to but we can't stay at Bree's forever. She's coming back from her spa vacation soon and besides it's gonna be fun," Susan exclaims as she dances around the RV. Julie sighs and replies, "Why are you doing this to me? I get good grades, I don't do drugs, I've never come home pregnant." Susan tells her daughter that she is trying her hardest to stand on her own two feet - she's got 6 book proposals in the works and she's going to supervise the rebuilding of their house but she can't do it without Julie's support. She wants her daughter to be proud. Julie reluctantly agrees and asks for a tour of the inside. Susan jumps happily, gives her daughter a hug and a kiss, before opening the door. "Is there anything you should prepare me for?," Julie asks anxiously. Susan's head appears in the doorway and she quickly murmurs, "No. But you should know that your bed doubles as the dining table and the toilet is in the shower!" Julie tilts her head to the side and gets in. Meanwhile, Gabrielle Solis prances into the living room wearing a tennis outfit and announces that she also bought her husband some clothes ready for their lessons tomorrow. Carlos explains that he won't make their lesson as he must do his community service and pick up trash on the freeway as part of his parole. Gaby says she'll simply cancel the lessons but Carlos insists she go on her own. Just then, Carlos spots Ralph - the gardener - checking out Xiao-Mei's behind. "Ralph has a little crush, so?," Gaby replies confused. "So can't I get a gardener who isn't trying to sleep with someone in my house?" Carlos replies sarcastically. Gaby informs him that he only pays Ralph 6 bucks an hour - "It's all about the perks, honey." Susan is watering down the RV with a hose pipe. She is approached by Tom Scavo who asks if she has talked with Lynette. Susan says she hasn't and tells Tom to try her cell. Tom begins to get inpatient and explains that she isn't picking up and politely asks Susan if she knows where is wife is. Susan informs Tom that she doesn't know where Lynette is and asks if everything is OK. "Yeah," Tom says, "We just had a fight. Listen if you talk to her will you please ask her to call me?" Susan nods and Tom thanks her. Once Tom is far enough up the street, Susan pulls her cellphone out of her trouser pocket and rings Lynette. Lynette is staying at a motel - she is beside the pool watching her children play. Susan tells her friend that her husband was looking for her and she thinks she should call him. "I can't," Lynette says, "I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't." Lynette says she'll ring Susan later and hangs up. Parker approaches his mom and asks when his dad is coming because he wants to show him his dive. "He's not coming," Lynette tells her son, "But you could show me?" Parker looks disappointed and walks off. At Fairview Prison, Paul and Zach Young are sitting in a prison communication cell, with telephones up to their ears, speaking to each other through a glass window. Paul urges his son to talk to Noah Taylor but Zach refuses as he finds his grandfather scary. "Who cares? This is my life we're talking about," Paul pleads, "I need a big-time lawyer in my corner and where else are going to get that kinda money?" Zach and Paul discuss how they are going to get the money out of Noah, before Zach asks why his father needs so much money - Zach thought only guilty men needed expensive lawyers. Paul explains that Felicia Tilman had obviously been scheming for months and that he fears the police will reopen the Martha Huber murder case-file again and suspect him. "You told me you had nothing to do with that," Zach stammers. Paul promises that he wasn't involved in Martha's death. "Why are we arguing?," Paul asks, before adding adding coldly, "I'm your father. Do what I'm telling you to do." Zach corrects Paul and tells him that he isn't his real father. Paul begins to get angry and reminds Zach how he rescued him from being raised by a drug-addicted mother and that Mary Alice killed herself trying to protect him. Zach's eyes flash before he places the communication telephone down onto the receiver. Act II ''12 Years Ago While moving men unpack belongings from a removal van outside 4354 Wisteria Lane, Bree Van de Kamp makes her way up to Mary Alice's front door and knocks on it loudly. Mary Alice opens the door and greets Bree with a warm smile. "Hello," Bree says cheerfully, "I'm Bree Van de Kamp. Your new neighbor." The two shake hands. Bree holds up a ceramic garden ornament and asks, "Is this your frog?" Mary Alice confirms Bree's suspicions - it is indeed her frog ornament. Bree explains that her son stole it from her yard. To the red-headed housewife's dismay, Mary Alice is not upset and informs Bree that her son is welcome to keep it if he admires it that much. "Well don't tell him that," Bree exclaims, "If he doesn't feel guilty, he'll never learn shame." Just then, Susan emerges from inside, a glass of wine in hand, asking what's going on. Mary Alice explains the situation, before Bree interrupts with; "Please don't make excuses for him. That is ''exactly what his father does." Bree shouts "Rex!" at the top of her voice and within seconds Rex, along with their son, Andrew, appear beside her. Bree introduces her husband to the two women and Rex adds, "Hi, we're not weird. We just seem like we are." Bree holds her son by the shoulders in front of her - "And this is my son. The criminal," she says sternly. Bree pushes the young boy forward and he begins to recite a speech, which his mother has clearly made him memorize, to the two women. Rex looks on...embarrassed. Both Mary Alice and Susan are shocked. Susan lets out a quiet "Wow." Bree asks if Mary Alice has anything to say to Andrew and Rex lets her know that she is allowed to be harsh - Mary Alice politely declines the offer and Bree hands over the frog ornament. Bree assures Mary Alice and Susan that she'll do her best to be a great neighbor and in due time, a great friend. Bree, Rex and Andrew begin to leave, but Mary Alice stops them quickly. "I'm sorry," Mary Alice says, "It was Rex, Andrew, and...what was your name again?" "Bree?," a voice calls out. Bree is sitting alone on a sofa in Fairview Meadows Psychiatric Hospital, staring blankly. A hand taps her shoulder and she jumps up startled. It's Orson Hodge, Susan's dentist-friend. Bree finally recognizes him and the two greet each other with a hand-shake. The two begin to talk and Bree asks Orson what he's doing here and he informs her that about 4 times a week he visits his friend. He points to a woman sitting in a robe staring out of a large window. Orson asks Bree what she is doing at the hospital and she replies, "Oh, I thought it'd just be a lovely place to take a nice long rest." Orson smiles politely. Bree moves in closer and whispers to him to keep their meeting a secret, as she told her friends she was at a spa vacation and doesn't want them knowing she is actually receiving treatment at a mental hospital. She adds that she is nothing like the rest of the people here and Orson replies flirtatiously, "I can tell. A real lady always stands out in the crowd." The two smile at each other before Orson wishes Bree a lovely stay at the hospital and rejoins his friend at the window on the other side of the room. "Boy, do I feel for you," a woman calls out, "Trying to convince your friends that you're still normal when you're surrounded by a bunch of loons." The voice comes from a brunette-haired woman who is sitting on a nearby sofa reading a magazine. Bree sits down and the two woman talk. "You too?," Bree asks inquisitively. The woman explains that Dr. Barr goes out of his way to make it seem like she is a complete psychopath and that she believes he is more crazy than some of the patients. Bree looks back at Orson and asks the brunette woman about the lady Orson visits regularly and what her story is. "Yeah, she's a cooky one," the woman replies, "She hasn't spoken a word since she got here. She just sits there all day long waiting for your friend to come and visit. He talks to her for hours but I don't even think she can hear him." Back on Wisteria Lane, Susan is spraying the RV with ant-repellent, before she is somewhat pleasantly surprised by Mike who has dropped by and brought her some coffee. We cut to the two of them then sitting outside the burnt remains of Susan's home, talking and drinking coffee. Mike says he is impressed with how Susan is taking charge of the situation and that it's good to see her get by on her own and she thanks him. "Even if it's means that you're not in the market for a relationship right now," Mike adds, while taking a sip of coffee. Susan asks if she really said that and Mike informs her that she certainly implied it. "Well," Susan replies, "Sometimes I say things I don't mean." The two start getting close just as Karl approaches the RV and says to Susan, "I can't believe your forcing our daughter to live in a house on wheels. I think we need to talk about this." Susan informs her ex-husband that the situation is only temporary and besides, she's having coffee with Mike right now. Mike says it's OK and gets up to leave so Susan and Karl can sort it out amongst themselves. Karl apologizes for interrupting but tells Mike it's more of a 'family-thing.' Mike reassures Karl that he understands and bends over and romantically smooches Susan before telling her he'll call her later. Karl watches on reluctantly. Meanwhile, Gaby is at the Country Club and is taking a break from playing golf and orders a drink at the bar. As she fusses with her purse, she overhears a news-report being played on a nearby TV which startles her; a Hispanic male in his early 40s, previously a prominent business man, has been killed after being hit by oncoming traffic while performing community service on a highway. All the signs in the news report point to Carlos being the Hispanic male in question. The reporter says that the police will not release a name until the next of kin is notified. Just then, Gaby's cellphone begins to ring. Gabrielle is in shock. Act III Gabrielle is resting against her car outside her home on Wisteria Lane. She looks up at the sky and holds back the tears as she thinks about Carlos. Just then, Xiao-Mei emerges from the house, tying her hair up in a pony tail, and dashes up to Gaby and asks why she is home so early. "Carlos is dead, Xiao-Mei," Gaby murmurs sadly. Xiao-Mei lets out a whimpering, "No! Please don't kill him!" Gabrielle looks down at the floor and then back at her maid and informs her that Mr. Solis is already dead - his remains are splattered all over the highway. Xiao-Mei looks confused and tells Gaby that Carlos is in the kitchen. Gaby looks at her maid with a puzzled look before the two of them dash inside. Gaby enters the kitchen and sees her husband sitting at the breakfast counter reading a newspaper and drinking a glass of water. "Hi babe," Carlos says, "Why are you home so early?" Gaby places her golf-hat and purse on the counter and hugs Carlos and exclaims how happy she is that he isn't dead. Carlos is confused at Gaby's story about the police-report, before eventually admitting that he paid Ralph to take his place with the road crew. Gabrielle is upset about their gardener's death and her and Carlos share another hug. "Why is your back all sweaty?," Gaby asks, still in Carlos' arms. Carlos says that he was working out on the tread-mill. Gaby spots that Carlos isn't wearing any shoes and replies, "Barefoot?" Carlos stands up and tells his wife, "Ralph just died and you're worried about my feet?" Carlos proceeds to leave the kitchen, however he bumps into Xiao-Mei, who is carrying a hamper full of dirty laundry, while attempting to exit through the door. The two apologize but try not to make eye contact. Gabrielle looks on...suspicious. Bree is having a therapy session at Fairview Meadows Psychiatric Hospital. Dr. Barr is becoming frustrated with Bree as she refuses to answer any questions. "Is that what you're doing asking me all those ridiculous questions about my childhood? Trying to get to know me? Well...here's a clue; I'm not crazy. I just have some...issues," Bree says calmly. Barr explains that psycho-therapy is how he can help her deal with the issues and subsequently asks her what kind of treatment she expected to receive. "Well, honestly," Bree exclaims, "I was hoping that you'd medicate the Hell out of me!" The doctor informs Bree that she doesn't require any stronger medication than what she is already taking. Bree becomes increasingly louder and she tells Dr. Barr that she has aspirin at home that packs more of a punch. Barr pulls out Bree's file and reads it aloud; "It says here, your husband died, you had a boyfriend who killed himself and you suffer from alcoholism. That's a lot of drama for one year." Bree smiles pleasantly and acknowledges this. The doctor then asks about Bree's kids, to which she replies, "Oh, they're fine. Andrew is backpacking through Europe and Danielle is away at cheerleadering camp." Barr asks what her relationship with her son and daughter is like and Bree asks what he means - Dr. Barr repeats the question, this time being more specific, and asks if she is close to her children, if they share things with her and how she feels about them. Bree stares at her doctor blankly before smiling and saying, "You know, I really don't have time for this nonsense. Now, are you going to give me some serious drugs or not?" Dr. Barr says he isn't going to prescribe her with any stronger medication. Angry, Bree gets up and begins to leave, announcing she is returning to her room. Dr. Barr also gets up and returns to his desk on the far corner of the room and he informs her that he is going to have the orderlies remove all of her personal possessions from her room. "You can't do that," Bree screams, "I committed myself voluntarily!" Dr. Barr reminds her that when she signed the papers, he immediately became responsible for her mental well-being, and he will do his best to help her in any way he sees fit. Bree insists that she isn't like the other patients in the hospital. "Oh sure you are," Dr. Barr replies, "You just don't know it yet." A furious Bree leaves, slamming the door behind her. Across town, at Fairview Police Department, Betty is sat in a questioning room. She is approached by two detectives, one of which informs her that her son confessed to the murder and they have it on tape. "My son has the mind of a child, detective," Betty says calmly, "He'd confess to sinking the Titanic." The detectives retrieve a letter from several months ago that was sent to the police in Chicago. In the letter, it says that the person who was arrested for the murder of Melanie Foster is actually innocent. The detectives reveal their suspicions that it was Betty who sent it. Betty is not phased. Following this, the detectives place a photograph of the murder scene on the table - it shows Melanie Foster's corpse covered by a light blue jacket. Betty's face turns to one of horror. The detectives inform Betty that they found the assailant's DNA on the jacket, before asking if she's ever seen the jacket before. Betty begins to tremble. She shakes her head before whimpering, "It's not Caleb's." The detective sits down beside her and tries to discourage her from denying such incriminating evidence. "No. You don't understand," Betty whispers, "That jacket belongs to my other son." Meanwhile, at a motel, Matthew watches as Danielle sleeps on a bed. We are then shown another flashback to the night of Melanie Foster's murder. At the lumber-yard, Matthew approaches Melanie. With a violent cough, blood oozes out of Melanie's mouth as she regains consciousness. Matthew helps her up and shortly after, Melanie begins to explain what happened. Matthew comforts her and then starts to walk her home. Slyly, Melanie tries to persuade Matthew to stay over at her house because she is pretty shaken up but Matthew firmly reminds her that they are now broken up and it's no longer his job to hold her hand. "Well maybe I shouldn't go home right away," Melanie replies, "Maybe I should go to the cops first." She smiles. Matthew is concerned. She explains that she was attacked and now it's become her civic duty to report it. Matthew says that Caleb didn't try to hurt her on purpose and urges her not to tell anyone about this. "Screw you," she replies, as she walks away. Just then, Matthew takes a firm grasp of her arm, causing Melanie to threaten him - she says that Caleb will be going to jail for the next 10 years. Then she slaps him across the face. As Melanie prances off, Matthew spots a stray piece of lumber lying on the ground and he picks it up. He calls after her and as she turns around, he swings the wood into her head and she collapses to the floor. Matthew repeatedly strikes her with the lumber while shouting, "You leave me family alone!" Melanie's body becomes lifeless. Panicked, Matthew unzips his blue jacket and places it over Melanie's corpse. He dashes into the distance. Back in the present day, in the motel room, Matthew continues to watch over his sleeping girlfriend, with a threatening gaze. Act IV ''8 Years Ago Mary Alice, Susan and Bree make their way up to 4355 Wisteria Lane, with baskets of baked goods in their arms. From inside the house, shouting can be heard, which causes them to hesitate on the driveway. Just then, Lynette emerges in a violent temper, with Tom chasing after her. Once the couple spot the three women outside the house, they immediately hault their quarrel and introduce themselves. Bree suggests that they come back later but Lynette insists on them staying because she requires some 'impartial judges.' Tom tries to interrupt but Lynette ignores him. "Lets suppose your husband begged you to get pregnant and out of the goodness of your heart, you agreed. Even though it might derail your career," Lynette explains, "A baby. Singular. Then you go in for an ultrasound and you hear two heart beats. Then, and only then, does your husband tell you that twins run in his family." Lynette finishes and then asks her new neighbors whether she should punish her husband severely or not. Mary Alice and Bree remain quiet but Susan chimes in, "Well actually, I think that twins are genetically determined by the mother." Tom smiles but Lynette's face turns cold. She moves closer and says sternly, "What are you? A scientist?" Susan backs off nervously. Bree smiles graciously and informs the couple that they'll come back later but Tom convinces the girls to stay. He hugs Lynette and apologizes for "freaking out the new neighbors." Lynette apologizes for her rudeness and promises it won't happen again, especially because this will be her final pregnancy. The two kiss. Back in the present, Lynette is watching her children play in the motel swimming pool, as she sits on the side with Penny. She ponders for a moment, before eventually calling Porter, Preston and Parker out of the pool to talk to them. With the boys gathered around her, Lynette explains that tomorrow they will be going home. But not their home. They'll be going to stay with grandma. They ask if their father will be there and Lynette solemnly replies, "No. Dad is not going to be there. But he is going to come and see you guys ''all the time." She reminds them that they'll still be a family but they won't be living in the same place anymore. Concluding, Lynette asks if the boys have any questions. "Can we go swimming now?," they reply. Lynette nods her head and they run off and jump into the pool. While buying a newspaper in Fairview town center, Karl spots Mike entering a local jewelers. Karl follows him inside and spots Mike staring at the collection of engagement rings on display. "Mike," Karl exclaims, "What a surprise!" Mike rolls his eyes before returning the greeting. Karl pretends that he is searching for a battery for his watch and then asks what Mike is up to. Mike tries to hide the fact that he's buying a ring but this fails when the jeweler presents Mike with an extravagant engagement ring that will "sweep her off her feet!" Karl chuckles to himself and slaps Mike on the back before replying, "You sly dog! You're gonna ask Susan to marry you, aren't you?" Mike is annoyed but Karl reassures him that he is cool with their relationship. Frustrated, Mike asks if Karl could keep this information to himself and not tell Susan as he wants to surprise her. "Oh trust me," Karl replies, "She'll be surprised. And not just by how small that rock is." Karl leaves as Mike watches on. Later, Zach goes to visit his grandfather, Noah Taylor. Noah is in bad shape - he lies in bed, hooked up to a ventilator and struggles to breathe. Zach tries to convince Noah into giving him money to purchase a car, but the elderly man can see right through his grandson's lies. "I read the papers kid. I know what happened to your father," Noah growls, "My guess is he's in the market for a fancy lawyer to get him some rich man's justice." Zach sits besides his grandfather's bed looking on. He asks again for the money and Noah reminds him that Paul Young put Deirdre in a box and refuses to write a check to a monster. Zach begs for the money and his inheritance and Noah rasps, "Empire is a high falooting word but that's what I've built. Unfortunately, an empire can only be ruled by an iron fist and a strong gut. I wanted to give it to you, Zach. But I'm starting to have my doubts about you." Zach asks if his grandfather is cutting him off from inheriting his large estate and Noah confirms this - he doesn't have any use for weakness. Noah orders Zach to get out. Zach looks around before getting up and slowly walking to the door. Zach closes the double doors and locks them before returning to the bedside of his dying grandfather...next to the ventilator control panel. He places his finger onto the on/off switch and Noah chuckles, "What? Are you gonna kill me? Prove you're a tough guy?" Zach hesitates and eventually removes his finger from the switch. "See, that's why I can't give you the keys to the kingdom kid," Noah mumbles, "No balls." Zach quickly returns his finger to the switch and clicks it off. The ventilator shuts down immediately. Noah smiles gently, before he begins to struggle breathing. He rasps and coughs, as Zach takes a seat beside the bed, waiting, with patience, for his grandfather to take his last breath. Act V 3 Years Ago As a moving van drives away, Susan, Lynette, Bree and Mary Alice make their way up to 4349 Wisteria Lane. The gals enter the house and call out for an answer. Just then, Gabrielle appears behind a stack of cardboard boxes, wearing nothing but her underwear. Mary Alice introduces herself and the girls, as Gaby pulls on a shirt. Lynette asks if it'd be better if they came back at another time, as Gaby awkwardly walks over to greet them. "Oh no, I was just changing out of my sweaty clothes. I didn't realize moving was such good cardio," Gabrielle lies. The girls all look around embarrassed. "Hey babe," a voice calls out, "We haven't tried it in the kitchen yet." Carlos emerges through the doorway, also semi-naked. Bree quickly looks away and Mary Alice smirks. Carlos introduces himself before walking off and Mary Alice adds, "Let me guess...newly weds?" Gaby confirms this and chuckles. In the present, Gabrielle watches as Carlos tries to sleep, before joining him in their bed. She cuddles in close and feels beneath the covers - Carlos is surprised and asks what she is doing. Explaining that she's attempting to try and have sex, Carlos refuses her come-on and pushes her away, adding, "It's kind of late." Gabrielle is annoyed by this and Carlos says that he is still hung up about Ralph's demise. Gaby accepts this and the two cuddle. Just as Carlos attempts to drift off to sleep again, Gabrielle says, "Xiao-Mei said the strangest thing to me. When I told her you were dead, she said, 'Please don't kill him.'" Carlos chuckles and suggests they get her some English lessons. He kisses his wife's forehead and begins to nod off. Gabrielle remains suspicious. The next morning, Susan and Julie are awoken by the sound of someone attempting to start the engine of their RV. Karl is responsible. While sitting in the driver's seat, he turns around and says, "Morning ladies! I've got a little surprise planned for my girls. So just sit back and relax. We'll be there shortly." He revs the engine and the RV rolls down the lane. Soon, the RV arrives at its destination, and Susan and Julie, half asleep, stumble out. Karl puts his arms around his ex-wife and daughter, and says with pride, "My gift to you!" - He waves his arm in the direction of a beautiful white house he has bought. Julie runs inside to look around as soon as she learns there's a pool, while Susan sticks behind, unconvinced. She asks what the catch is and Karl explains that there are no catches...just a house, for her and Julie. "I can't accept this," Susan replies, "I just gotta get out this mess on my own." Karl says that he owes Susan for cheating and considers this pay-back. Julie returns, buzzing with excitement. Karl holds up the keys in front of Susan and jokes, "At least no one can drive off in it while you're sleeping." Back at Fairview Meadows Psychiatric Hospital, Bree is in her room, listening to the answer phone messages she's received on her cellphone. She has one off Betty, which says: Concerned for her daughter's well-being, Bree decides to pack her bags and check out of the hospital. She rushes down the corridor past two orderlies who begin to follow after her. Dr. Barr appears in the hallway from his office and spots the orderlies restraining Bree, who is kicking and throwing herself around, attempting to get loose. The doctor asks what is going on and Bree exclaims, "I am trying to leave and these morons won't let me!" Barr asks his patient why she'd need to leave and Bree explains that her daughter has run away with a boy whose a murderer. Dr. Barr suggests she come into his office to talk about this and holds out his hand. She smacks his hand away and screams, "I don't have time for therapy you quack! Now let me out of here!" Bree tries to leave but is once again detained. The doctor waves at a nearby female nurse who then begins to advance with a needle in her hand. As Bree continues to scream, the nurse quickly injects her with a muscle relaxant. "If anything happens to my daughter," Bree whispers, "So help me God..." Dr. Barr reminds her that they're only trying to help. Bree begins to become limp and she collapses into the orderlies arms. Act VI Back at the motel, Lynette is frantically packing her bags. Porter dashes out of the bathroom, in his swimming trunks, and insists on having a swim in the pool. Lynette refuses. Porter sprints to the balcony, stands on a table, and eventually swings his leg over the railings, ready to jump. Lynette orders him to get down and Porter looks at the pool below him, with a cheeky grin. She edges closer and tries to discourage him from doing anything stupid. Just then, he looses his balance and falls from the balcony ledge. Lynette lets out a scream as she dashes to the railing and looks down to check if her son is alright. Tom arrives at Fairview Memorial Hospital and is greeted by Preston and Parker, who are sitting in the waiting room, along with Penny. He hugs and kisses them, as Lynette appears around the corner. Tom asks if Porter is OK and Lynette informs him that he's broken his arm and is having x-rays taken. Tom ushers the boys away, as him and Lynette need to talk. Lynette and Tom enter an empty room off to the side where Lynette mumbles, "I have nothing to say to you. I just called because I had to." Tom promises that he has an explanation for what Lynette saw the other night but she isn't interested. He takes a hold of her arm and says, "Lynette. I am not cheating on you. I never have and I never will. Her name is Nora. I met her 12 years ago. I met her before you. She was a dancer on a cruise ship. We had a one night stand. And I haven't thought about her in years." Lynette is curious as to why he has gone to Atlantic City every other weekend to visit her and Tom reveals that he had a love-child with Nora, whom he has only just found out about. Lynette flips and shoves Tom violently, causing him to fall onto a nearby bench and crash to the floor. As two nurses restraighten the room, Tom sits besides his wife with an icepack on his head. "The little girls name is Kayla. She's 11 years old," Tom explains, "I know I should've told you about this sooner. It's just I wanted to take a paternity test to be sure. And I'm definitely the dad." Lynette nods her head. Tom touches Lynette's arm and apologizes and Lynette quickly shakes him off. Tom acknowledges his wife's despair and backs away. "You have no idea how badly you scared me," Lynette exclaims, "I had already let you go." Just then, a nurse wheels in a bandaged Porter, who immediately begins to show off his injury to his father, with excitement. Preston, Parker and Penny enter the room, as Lynette quickly rubs the tears away from her eyes. Porter asks if they can go home now and Lynette replies, "Yeah...we're going home." Tom hugs her and kisses her neck, as Lynette smiles gently. To Be Continued. Production The episode was written by Marc Cherry and Jenna Bans with a story by Tom Spezialy and Alexandra Cunningham and was directed by Larry Shaw. It originally aired on Sunday, May 21, 2006. Trivia *This is the show's first two-hour episode. It is being aired as two episodes in syndication. *When the episode aired in the UK as two episodes, some scenes were aired in a different order, e.g. Zach claiming Noah's fortune was moved to the second hour. *Brenda Strong (Mary Alice Young) is seen in this episode, for the second and last time in season 2. *This episode marks the return of former cast member Steven Culp as a special guest star, reprising the role of Bree's husband Dr. Rex Van de Kamp in flashbacks. Former cast member Jesse Metcalfe, who has not been seen since the third episode of the second season, also returns. Roger Bart who played George Williams, also returns for a brief cameo when the episode flashes back to 2001. *Although credited, Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan) and Andrew Van de Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom) do not appear in this episode, although Andrew does appear in a flashback at age 6. *For the second time, the season finale features flashbacks from before Mary Alice's suicide which opened the show. *The third season premiere will take place six months after the events of this season's finale. *This is the last episode featuring Alfre Woodard as Betty Applewhite, Mehcad Brooks as Matthew Applewhite and NaShawn Kearse as Caleb Applewhite. *This is not the first character played by Marcia Cross to spend time in a psychiatric institution. Her character Kimberley Shaw from Melrose Place was also institutionalised for a time. This may be an in-joke or homage to Melrose Place on the part of the writers Kevin Murphy and Chris Black. Bloopers and continuity errors *In the scene where Mike is at Orson Hodge's dental surgery, the diploma on Hodge's wall says he has the degree of Doctor of Dental Medicine. However, the initials on his white lab coat are DDS; the abbreviation of Doctor of Dental Surgery, an identical degree albeit with a different name. *Bree meets Mary Alice. At the end of the scene, Mary Alice says she does not remember what is Bree's name, or in fact it's Andrew's name which is not introduced, and Bree's name which is introduced by Bree herself. As a consequence, Mary Alice knows Andrew's name although she did not hear it. Quotes :Julie: (upon seeing the RV trailer she is going to live in) Why are you doing this to me? I get good grades, I don't do drugs, I've never come home pregnant. ---- :Susan (to Mary Alice): Oh, hi. I have a normal baby. :Mary Alice: I'm Mary Alice. I live across the street. :Susan: Susan Mayer. Thank you so much. If my husband had to rescue me, I just, I would have never heard the end of it. He thinks I'm a total klutz. :Mary Alice: Oh, please, that's what neighbors are for. Well, welcome to Wisteria Lane. When you're finished unpacking, why don't you come over for a cup of coffee? :Susan: Oh, wow! I have a neighbor who just asked me over for coffee. I'm sorry. You must think I'm a lunatic. :Mary Alice: Oh, no, no, I don't. I think you're charming and your baby looks like a genius to me. :Susan: Oh, she is and we're gonna be so happy here. (gasps to Julie) Look at your new home. ---- :Xiao-Mei (to Gabrielle): Mrs. Solis! Why you home? :Gabrielle: Carlos is dead, Xiao-mei. :Xiao-Mei: No, please don't kill him. :Gabrielle: No, you don't understand. He's already dead. There was an accident. He's all over the highway. :Xiao-Mei: No... he in kitchen. ---- :Carlos (to Gabrielle): Hey, babe. Why you home so early? :Gabrielle: Oh, honey! Oh, you're not dead! :Carlos: Who said I was dead? :Gabrielle: The police. They called me. :Carlos: What are you talking about? :Gabrielle: Honey, they didn't know all the details, but a witness said that they saw you run into the carpool lane to pick up a lawn chair that had fallen off some truck and then a bus hit you right in front of the road crew. Why aren't you at the road crew? ---- :Dr. Barr (to Bree): It says here your husband died, you had a boyfriend who killed himself and you suffer from alcoholism. That's a lot of trauma for one year. What about your kids? :Bree: Oh, they're fine. Andrew is backpacking through Europe and Danielle is away at cheerleading camp. :Dr. Barr: What's your relationship with them like? :Bree: What do you mean? :Dr. Barr: Are you close? Do they share things with you? What do you feel about them? :Bree: You know, I really don't have time for this nonsense. Are you going to give me some serious drugs or not? :Dr. Barr: No. :Bree: Fine. Then I'm going back to my room. ---- :Gabrielle: Xiao-mei, do you have a second? This is probably silly, but it's been bothering me. When you said, "please don't kill him," did you mean Carlos? :Xiao-mei: Ralph dead, not Mr. Solis. :Gabrielle: I know. It's just you said, "kill," not "dead." and I'd have to do be pretty angry to kill someone, so I guess my question is, do I have a reason to be angry at Mr. Solis? :Xiao-mei: Please, so much laundry. :Gabrielle: Xiao-mei, how did you rip your panties? :Xiao-mei: I fall down. ---- Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo_223_01.png Promo_223_02.png Promo_223_03.png Promo_223_04.png Promo_223_05.png Promo_223_06.png Promo_223_07.png Promo_223_08.png Promo_223_09.png Promo_223_10.png Promo_223_11.png Promo_223_12.png Promo_223_13.png Promo_223_14.png Promo_223_15.png Promo_223_16.png Promo_223_17.png Promo_223_18.png Promo_223_19.png Promo_223_20.png Promo_223_21.png Promo_223_22.png Promo_223_23.png Promo_223_24.png Promo_223_25.png Promo_223_26.png Promo_223_27.png Promo_223_28.png Promo_223_29.png Promo_223_30.png Promo_223_31.png Promo_223_32.png Promo_223_33.png Promo_223_34.png Promo_223_35.png Promo_223_36.png Promo_223_37.png Promo_223_38.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Flashback-centric episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season finale Category:TV-PG